The invention relates to a container for a flowable cleaning agent and specifically to an elastic bottle for a liquid thixotropic WC bowl cleaner comprising a spray head at the container mouth and having at least one spray orifice communicating with the interior of the container, as well as a closure cap extending over and covering the spray head and releasably engaging the container.